ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Talekeeper's Gift
=Testimonials= *Solo by 80 WHM/NIN with mystic boon. never in any real danger. Dont try if you aren't use to DD on whm tho >_>. *Killable duo of 75DRK/NIN (kiting the RNG and WHM) and 75PLD/NIN with Chivalry and a Yagudo Drink. *Killable by duo of SAM/WAR75 and NIN/WHM75. *Confirmed Solo by well equiped/merited 75MNK/NIN. Used 2xChakra (with lv3 invigorate) and 5 Hi-Pots, won with 23HP to spare. Difficult battle solo. Eva build essiential and as much haste as possible for shadows. *Killable by PLD/NIN and WHM/BLM duo. WHM/BLM kited. PLD used Yagudo drinks, DD gear, and sword and shield. --Lelani 12:22, 9 May 2008 (UTC)\ *Easily duoed by a 75 NIN/WAR and 75 BLU Napkin 10:22, 17 January 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed by a 75 WAR/DNC in defensive gear. Thelona 18:16, 12 May 2008 (UTC) *Soloed by 75RDM/WAR with Genbu's shield. Used Tavnazian Taco, ice spikes, and all regular RDM buffs. Kept slow and blind on all 3 Goblins. Kill WHM first, RNG last. Was never in danger. *Soloed by BST75/NIN37. Call Courier Carrie and let Call Beast timer cool down. Don't bother sneaking as they'll aggro through that. Click ??? and have Courier Carrie Attack the White Mage. Once the cool down timer for Attack wears, have it attack the Thief. Ignore the Ranger blinking its attacks with Utsusemi and help Courier Carrie with the Thief. Use Snarl after every Rampage or when you pull hate. Make sure whenever the Goblins use Bomb Toss you run out of distance. I ended up using a total of 3 Courier Carries for this fight, but I was able to defeat the Thief and get the White Mage to Benediciton before having to call my second pet. --Hypnotizd 05:03, 3 October 2008 (UTC) *Easily duo'd by a 75DRK/NIN and 75DRG/BLU. DRK/NIN Kited the Ranger and White mage while the DRG solo'd the thf then solo'd the whm and last we teamed up on the ranger. *Soloed by 75BST/WHM. Used 1 Panzer Galahad and 6 Pet Food Zeta Biscuit. Augmented Reward with Zoraal Ja's Axe, Beast Jackcoat, and Ogre Gloves. No special Strategy other than keeping Stoneskin, Barfira, and Regen up at all times. Being lucky helps. Coalheart 12:03, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed by a DNC/NIN. Never went below 200TP, don't bother with shadows. *Easily tanked all 3 on DNC/NIN. Left the RNG for last and died to 883 EES with Fan Dance up. I suggest shadows when fighting the RNG.--Nazri 09:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) *Killable duo by various 75 job combos. See talk page. *Soloable by 75RDM/BLU; long fight, maybe 25 mins. Took less than 100 dmg the whole fight. --Raineer 03:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by 75RDM/BLM. Help from NPC Fellow as Soothing Healer. Long Fight. Keep RNG at a distance. Finish Ranger last. Never in real danger. *Soloable by PLD75/DNC37; fight is long (30-40 mins). *Soloable by PLD75/WAR37 with DD gear takes around 10 min. *Soloable by NIN75/DNC37; make sure you build tp before spawning. Took about 25 minutes. *Soloable by SAM75/DNC37 with ease. Ensure you have about 800hp or more for the RNG as chances are you will be caught with Third Eye down when Eagle Eye Shot goes off. *Soloble using Mnk/Dnc. Works well as long as tp is stored ready to be healed, Vit swap for recovery ratio, and finally focusing on mainly the Whm, thf, and then Ranger for the last. *Soloable with War/Dnc 75 with eva fully merited and modest eva gear (eva+26), 1 daedalus wing found on a treasure casket and tactics and signal pearl. challenging fight, got 300% TP on mobs around, when nm poped took the whm first, thf second and rng third. I keep using Drain Sambas II and Curing Waltz II everytime, had to summon npc twice for heal, and used a Daedalus Wing to get TP when almost out. I used a Gaxe as weapon, but probably a Sword or Axe and shield will do better. Yankele July 1st 2009 *Solo'd as 75 PLD/DNC no difficulty at all, took about 20 mins using joyeuse. Never used rampart, sentinel. killed WHM first, then THF till PD, then RNG till the THF's PD wore and finished off the thf. ** beware here, i noticed the RNG was occasionally hitting and landing defense down effects as though he was using acid bolts. --Aryden 07:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd Easy 75 BST/WHM used 2 carries and reward when possible fight was 8 mins. long. Nomercy of Garuda *Soloble By Mnk/Dnc - Decent Gear, Mirke, Wagh (No Destroyers), AF hands. Used Signal Pearl and Tactics Pearl Charge (Level 51 Soothing Healer NPC) Fight took less than ten minutes - Killed WHM, THF, RNG in that order. Did not use potions or wings or food. *Solo'd as 75 SMN/SCH. Buffed up and popped with Diabolos out. He'll automatically aggro one of the gobs; Assault the second and Nether Blast the third. Work on wearing the THF out first. Conserve Blood Pacts if MP becomes an issue (which it shouldn't, with Diabolos' Favor up), and use Drain and Regen II to keep your health up. Once the THF falls, Diabolos will probably be in a sorry state; run to a safe distance, Release/Recast, Phalanx up again, and again Nether Blast whichever gob he doesn't automatically take hate on. Work on the WHM next. Be sure to dip into Addendum:Black and make good use of Dispel. With Necroshield up, the WHM probably won't be able to damage Diabolos at all, and the RNG will have horrible accuracy anyway. Spirit Taker, Aspir, and (if you have the HP) Sublimation should combine to give you a net gain of MP while fighting the WHM. Once he's down, you have an easy time with the RNG; just make sure to keep a safe distance away such that if your avatar meets a swift end from Eagle Eye Shot, you won't soak too much damage trying to recast. (Note: If the RNG is sufficiently wounded, it will attempt to melee as opposed to just standing at range. Take caution when recasting avatars.) Easily soloed by pld85/dnc42. Gobs were lucky if they hit me for 20 damage if any with Phalanx up! lol Way too easy but long fight.